


First Dates for Taito's Fathers

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, First Date, Kissing, M/M, Socks, Suits, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai and his boyfriend, Matt spend their Friday night at Tai's house having fun. While their dads go on a romantic date and have fun of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates for Taito's Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of the characters. These characters belong to the creators of the Digimon series and films. Huge Taito fan.

Tai enters his house with his boyfriend, Matt right behind him as he feels Matt's arms around his waist. Matt presses a kiss on Tai's neck causing him to blush scarlet and titling his head up smiling as he feels Matt's lips and tongue gliding across his neck. Tai realizes that he and Matt will have the whole weekend to themselves as his mom and sister are visiting his aunt, while his dad and Matt's dad will be on their date which was moved up as they would be getting out fairly early than usual. 

Tai and Matt are both in their school uniform. Tai is wearing his white dress shirt, baby blue blazer, black tie and pants, blue vest, and his sneakers. Matt is wearing his white dress shirt, baby blue blazer, black tie, and pants and shoes. Tai and Matt toe off their shoes revealing Tai's dark gray socked feet and Matt's black socked feet. Tai begins to moan softly while Matt continues to kiss his neck as he and Matt move toward the couch in the living room. Tai lands on the couch with Matt on top of him as they kiss while removing their blazer jacket letting them fall onto the floor. 

He and Matt talk about their dads date tonight while making out feeling each other's tongue in each other's mouth fighting for dominance. Matt rubs his knee into Tai's groin making him hard. Matt attempts to turn Tai over but causes them both to fall off the couch onto the floor. Matt and Tai sit upright on the floor as he pulls Tai toward him as they sit close together as they comb their fingers in one another hair, gazing into each other eyes- brown eyes to blue eyes with smile on their faces. 

Matt leans into Tai bringing their lips and tongues together as they continue making out. Matt thinks about how his brother T.K. and his mom are out of town for the weekend. Matt thinks back to the conversation he and Tai had about their dad agreeing to go on a date with one another which he and Tai were both excited for them. He kissed his dad after making dinner for himself and his dad after his dad got out of work. Tai thought about him having sex with his dad in the shower after his soccer game. Matt thought about his sexy morning with his dad before going to school and he goes to work at the TV station. Tai thought about his dad in his usual suit as he's a businessman. 

He and Matt both get boners thinking about them and their dads together while being together. Matt tugs on Tai's long brown hair as Tai does the same to his hair softly brushing the blonde strands. Their boners are straining against their pants begging to be released from the pants and briefs. He and Matt begin to remove the upper part of their clothing- shirts, ties and Tai's vest throwing them onto the other couch. He and Tai kiss as Matt plays with Tai's nipples pinching them softly as his boyfriend lossens their belts and unzipping their pants showing part of their underwear. 

Tai and Matt stand up letting their pants fall on the floor by their feet then bend over to remove them. Tai is wearing blue briefs with red waistband and trim. Matt is wearing red briefs with purple waistband and trim. Both in their briefs and underwear, Tai leads himself and Matt to his bedroom as they lay on Tai's bed. Matt rubs and lick Tai's socket feet as Tai does the same to his boyfriend with them alternately palming their erections through their briefs. 

After rubbing and licking each other socked feet, Tai and Matt remove their briefs showing their erect six inch cocks as they grind against each other as they kiss and roll around on the bed. Tai goes to his nightstand and takes out his bottle on lube and a pack of condoms for them. Tai gazes lovingly at Matt, who is stroking his cock and smirking at Tai saying 'C'mon baby come here. I'm dying to have your cock in my hole'; Tai kneels on his bed by Matt's hole. Matt lifts up his legs revealing his hole while striking his clock with his left hand. Tai applies lube onto Matt's hole as he struts one of his fingers into Matt's hole making him moan with happiness. Tai puts on the lubed condom onto his cock and inserts his cock in his boyfriend hole fucking him softly and genuine as he listens to Matt's groans and moans and loves the look of pure bliss on his face. 

Matt takes his turn as he lubes up Tai's hole then putting a lubed condom onto his cock and begins to fuck his boyfriend thrusting in and out of Tai's hole. Tai screams out Matt's name while telling to go faster which Matt obliges. Matt thrusts get faster causing Tai to cry out as he shots a load of cum onto his own chest. Matt takes off the used condom and throws it in the trash bin by Tai's closet. Matt cums onto his own chest as he climbs on top of Tai making their cum to spread across their chests. Matt and Tai make out as they think their fathers might be doing the same thing making their smile even more.

Tai and Matt 69 each other licking each other's cock, balls and ass one at a time while hearing the other moan and groan passionately till they are both spent. Tai gets under the sheets with Matt next to him as they curl on the bed. Matt has his head on Tai's sweaty but warm chest. Tai and Matt kiss as Matt curls up against him on his bed, interlocking their legs with their cocks near one another. They fall asleep in each other's arms thinking about each other and their dads.

Hiroaki gets out of work after a stressful day at the News Station and says bye to his co-workers and he puts his brown trench coat on as he takes the elevator down. He steps out of the elevator and sees Susumu, Tai's dad waiting by the exit doors smiling showing his white teeth and dimples just like his boy, Tai. 

Susumu left work as soon as he was able to and he went immediately to the News Station for his and Hiroaki's date. Susumu waits by the door and perks up as soon as Hiroaki exits the elevator and approaches him with a smile of his own. Susumu hugs Hiroaki and presses a brief kiss on his neck which is getting both their flaccid cocks hard inside their pants. He grabs Hiroaki's hand as they walk out of the building to hail a cab to take them to the restaurant for their first date.

Matt's dad, Hiroaki is wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, brown pants and black shoes. As his dear friend whom he loves, Susumu is wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, belt, pants and shoes. They walk holding hands and still when they enter the cab as the cab driver drives them toward their destination. 

Susumu and Hiroaki have been good friends since their sons were children and became more closer when Tai and Matt come out to them and started dating whilst sleeping with their sons at the same time. Tai was the one who suggested he and Hiroaki get together as it would make their sons happy. 

They arrive at the restaurant and they get a table in which they sit across each other as they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. Hiroaki orders food for himself and Susumu. Hiroaki toes off his shoes prompting Susumu to do the same as their feet are aching to get some fresh air. 

Susumu and Hiroaki play footsie under the table as they eat their food while talking about their sons. Susumu rubs his socked feet against Hiroaki's feet feeling his soft big feet rubbing against his. He starts to get hard as he feels his growing boner with his left hand while looking into Hiroaki's blue eyes like Matt's. 

After their dinner date and putting their dress shoes back on; the two big strong working men exit the restaurant hand in hand. Hiroaki grabs Susumu's around the neck and kisses him on his mouth shoving his tongue into Susumu's mouth while feeling Susumu's tongue in his mouth as their kiss deepens. They hail a cab as they kiss in the backseat which lasts until the cab driver interrupts them to ask for his money. They pay the driver as Hiroaki drags Susumu into his and Matt's apartment. 

Hiroaki and Susumu kick off their shoes as they resume kissing once inside his house and pulls Susumu into his bedroom. He pushes Susumu onto his bed and begins to strip off his clothes. Susumu sits on the bed while watching Hiroaki strip off his clothes. Hiroaki unbuttons his dress shirt while loosening his tie and takes them both of revealing his broad chest. He goes to unbuckle his belt then unbuttons and unzips his pants showing his bulge. He lowers his pants down to his ankle, steps out of them then kicks them aside the discarded clothes. Susumu stares with a goofy sexy smile on his face as he looks at Hiroaki only in brown briefs and black dress socks. 

Hiroaki looks at Susumu with a sexy grin on his face as he strokes himself and tells Susumu to get undressed. Hiroaki watches as his dear close friend and soon boyfriend strips down. Hiroaki see Susumu only in dark green briefs and brown dress socks. He approaches Susumu as they start kissing while rolling around on his bed as their groins and socket rub against each other. 

They rub each others feet. Afterwards, Hiroaki and Susumu remove their socks and brings them to their noses taking in their sweet aroma. They remove their underwear exposing their hard boners with precum leaking from the tips of their cocks. Susumu and Hiroaki 69 each other as they suck each other's cocks while living up their holes and fingering them whilst moaning, groaning and almost shouting each other's name. Hiroaki puts a lubed condom on his cock entering Susumu's hole as he's bottoming for the night. Hiroaki slams into Susumu with every thrust causing his close friend to scream Hiroaki's name while cumming on his chest. Hiroaki takes off the condom and flicks it toward the trash bin and cums on Susumu's chest too. 

Susumu is ready for a relaxing shower as he is dragged to the bathroom holding Hiroaki's strong hand. They enter the shower and they clean up rubbing the soap and shampoo on their bodies while kissing as the steam fogs up the shower door. 

After their shower session and they are both fresh and cleaned up, Hiroaki invites Susumu to stay the night and he agrees. Hiroaki and Susumu lay on the bed in each other's arms kissing till they fall asleep with the white bed sheets covering their naked bodies.


End file.
